A Better Ending
by vamp or wolf-luv em both
Summary: i dont think SM made a happy ending for everyone. this single character will make sure everyone gets the life they should have. its mainly wolf pack but some cullens and bella action will be in it too. cannon pairings. no stealing!
1. Chapter 1Mission impossible

**Okay so this is my second story and im really excited about it! Please tell me what you think!**

**i..do…not…own…twilight….but I do own the main character in this story! :D**

**Chapter 1- Mission Impossible**

I glanced over to my clock to see what time it was. _1:27am_.

_Perfect. _

I pushed my covers off and tip toed to my door in the dark. I put my hand on the door nob and slowly turned it, hoping that for once it wouldn't squeak. I was wrong…

_**ERRRIIK!**_

I opened my door a crack and listened. I heard nothing move in my house, which is good. I wouldn't want anyone waking up or I couldn't continue my evil master plan! _MUHAHAHAHA!...moving on…_

I crept down my long hallway.

My house was a pretty simple, small but a cozy single floor plan. There was one long hallway that stretches through the whole house. My bedroom door is at the back end and the front door is at..well the front. There are only doors on the bedrooms and bathroom. When you first walk into my house it's pretty open looking. There is a little wall on the right side and it's about a meter long and 5'2 high. There is an archway to your left leading into the kitchen and then a room to you right with only three walls, that's the living room. You keep walking forward and pass another archway leading into the kitchen again before you get into a thin hallway. It has four doors. One at the end that is mine, two on the right and one on the left. The two on the right are the bathroom and my brother's room. The one on the left is my dad's room. He has a bathroom all to himself in there so only my brother and I have to share it.

I turned to the pantry and opened it. I bent down and grabbed a jar of honey. Then I went across the room to the fridge and grabbed a half empty can of whipped cream from the door. I then went over to a cupboard and pulled out some jam and microwave oatmeal.

I gathered everything in my arms and tip toed back into the hallway from the way I came. I passed the bathroom door but stopped at the next one. I put my ear to the door and listened. I heard my brothers soft snores coming through the walls. I smiled.

I took hold of the door nob and slowly twisted like I did to mine. My brothers door nob didn't squeak as much as mine so I didn't make that much noise. I slowly opened the door and tip toed into my brothers room. I closed the door halfway so I could have room to move in his tiny bedroom and in case my dad got up. Wouldn't want him finding out what I was doing!

I walked around to the side of his bed and pulled the covers off him. He was sleeping facing me on his side snoring like my dad in a hotel room!

My brother isn't a huge guy but he isn't scrawny. He is at least a head or two taller than me and has the tan skin and long black hair. He likes to tease me about my height but seriously! He's a whole 3 years older then me…

I opened the bottle of honey and poured some all over his shirt and a bit in his hair. Then I put some on my finger and put it on his nose. I put the honey down and picked up the jam. It looked old…. I hope its expired! I gently rubbed some on his cheeks and shirt and hair like I did with the honey. After that I picked up the wiped cream and realised my dilemma.

My brother could sleep through anything. But what if he did wake up from the noise from the whipped cream can? I took a few steps away from him and sprayed some in my hand before going back over and putting some on his shirt. I smeared the extra stuff in his hair.

I smirked as I came to my favorite part of the prank. I opened the oatmeal package and sprinkled most of it all over his shirt. Then I dumped the little bit left and rubbed it around in his hair. I took a step back to admire my creation.

I gathered up the jam, honey, whipped cream and oatmeal package and tip toed out of the room. I shut the door quietly and made my way back into the kitchen. I washed my hands quietly and put everything back where it should be.

I walked back to my room and jumped into bed so I could get some sleep. The last thing I saw before I closed my eyes was the time.

_1:43AM_

_I am good…_

…

**DING. DING.**

_Wha.?_

**DING. DING. DING.**

_What the hell! What is that noise!_

**DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING…**

"Can someone get the door?" I heard my dad shout from his room, probably still in bed.

I waited.

**DING DING DING!**

"Please?" he asked.

I sighed as I got out of my warm bed to go get the freaking door. I trudged through the hallway and made it to the end before the doorbell rang again.

"COMING!" I shouted, irritated by the stupid bell.

I yanked the damn door open and two teenage boys burst in.

"What are you doing here?" I asked checking the clock. "At eight in the morning on a Saturday!"

"Nice to see you to, Lily!" Quil answered.

"We are going to the beach soon and wanted Jake to come." Embry gave me a real answer.

Quil and Embry are my brother's best friends. They are like the three musketeers. Embry is as tall as Jake but a little smaller built then him. Quil however is a little bigger. Not grossly or anything, just not as slim as Jake and Embry. He is half a head shorter than them.

"Well, I'm afraid Jake is being lazy and still sleeping and he might take a while to get ready so yo-"

"LILY!" I was cut off by the loud shout coming from my brothers room and his door slammed open. He stormed out and everyone burst out laughing.

He was a sticky mess! His hair was everywhere and his clothes look stiff from the food drying overnight. He looked very uncomfortable.

"hahah! I-I see-e why-hahah- he wou-would take a long t-time to-o get rea-dy!" Embry choked out between laughter.

"I'm ganna KILL you!" my brother roared before lunging at me. I was quicker though. I always was very fast and had good reflexes. I ducked into the kitchen and collapsed on the floor in laughter.

"You better watch out! I'm coming for you…" my brother said mysteriously before going to get in the shower.

Quil and Embry came in and sat down at the table.

"So you did that?" Quil asked.

"DUH!" I responded.

"Nice!" he praised me before holding up a fist.

I got off the ground and gave him a pound with a serious face. Then I smiled and asked:

"So why are you all going to the beach so early?" with a mischievous grin.

They smiled back at me and Embry replied, "cuz we have nothing better to do,"

"Wow…that's lame…" I said.

"Yup," Jake agreed coming through the door.

"Tell dad where I went k?" he asked.

"Yup! And you better not have done anything to my shampoo!" I yelled as the boys headed for the door and I went for the bathroom.

"Damn it! I never thought of that!" I heard him exclaim as I closed the bathroom door with a smirk.

I had a quick shower before stepping out and getting dressed. I decided to wear my light coloured skinny jeans, a pink tank top and a grey long sleeved v neck shirt. I walked into my room and grabbed my very scratched up pink slide phone and my cute green jacket from garage. I picked up my brown ugg boots(the fake ones of course) and headed out to the main part of the house.

I set everything down near the front door(accept my phone) and walked into the kitchen. My dad had his wheelchair pulled up to the table and was reading the paper while eating some cereal.

"Hey dad," I greeted him.

"Hey honey, I saw what you did to Jake," he looked up from his paper and fixed me with a stern look.

"You two really shouldn't pick on each other like that," he said.

"I know," I looked at the floor.

"But….i'll let it slide because it was hilarious!" he smiled and a twinkle formed in his eyes.

"Hehe I know! By the way Jake went to the beach with Embry and Quil. I think I'm going to find someone to hang out with today too," I said grabbing a bowl.

I poured some cereal and milk before grabbing a spoon digging in.

"Just call and tell me whose house you end up sleeping over at and maybe you should get some bags packed before you leave so Jake and I don't have to do it," my dad said before wheeling over to the dishwasher and putting his dish away.

"Dad what makes you think I will be sleeping over somewhere?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"PLEASE! It happens every time you 'hang out' with a close friend of yours at someone elses house," he rolled his eyes, using air quotes.

"…Fine.."I muttered putting my bowl in the dishwasher and heading back to my room. I quickly packed an overnight bad with everything I would need. I put the bag on my bed and left to the front door where I put on my jacket and boots.

I yelled out a quick goodbye to my dad before leaving and starting to text people to see if they are free.

Andrew, in Los Angela's playing football for the school.

Steve, same as Andrew.

Konner, same as Andrew and Steve.

Janet, visiting her sister in Seattle.

Kora, at a dance competition who knows where!

I decided to text my best friend/sister I have known since I was born. I haven't seen her since Friday!

_**Hey wanna hang out? **_

I passed a few more houses and made it to the La Push store. I stopped walking because I didn't know where else to go.

_**Sure! Come over whenever!**_

She sent back. I turned around and started walking to her house.

_**K I'll be there in a few **_

I walked up the little path to her house and walked in like I owned the place.

"HONEY! I'M HOME!" I yelled.

"I'M IN MY ROOM!" Leah yelled.

I took off my boots and put them in closet with my jacket. I walked down the short hallway and turned to go up the stairs.

"Hi Lily!" Sue shouted from the kitchen.

"Hey Sue," I yelled back.

As I walked up the stairs I heard the front door open again and the closet doors squeak open.

"Oh Lily's hear!" Harry acknowledged.

"Hey Harry!" I yelled turning around on the top step. I heard him chuckle.

"Hey there Lily! Sometimes I wonder if I have more then two kids and your dad has two extra!" he joked.

I rolled my eyes.

"Sure, Sure!" I heard Sue and Harry laugh before they started their own conversation.

I turned around to head to Leah's room when I bumped into someone.

"Opps, sorry!" I apologised looking up a few centimeters into Seth's eyes. He grinned warmly at me, his eyes dancing with mischief.

"It's okay!" he winked before we walked separate ways. I didn't think of Seth as a brother like most people might after growing up with him, but I didn't have some girl-next-door crush on him. He was just Seth.

I pushed opened Leah's bedroom door and flopped down on her bed beside her.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," she smiled at me and I could tell that she was just talking to Sam.

Sam is her amazing boyfriend who would do anything in the world for her. They are the perfect couple. You know, the one that everyone is jealous of and wishes they had a relationship like that. Everyone thinks that they will get married in the near future and I believe it

"So how's Sam?" I ask with a smirk.

"He's good," Leah's goofy smile made me laugh!

"Come on let's go do something". Leah looked at me and came out of her trance immediately.

There was five years between us but we where inseparable. When my sisters where here it would be the four of us and a lot of the times Jake and Seth would be there too. But since Rachel and Rebecca left, it hasn't been the same. We dealt though, but I don't know what I'm going to do when Leah leaves! We are loyal to each other though. Facebook came in handy for keeping in touch with my sisters. We all had one rule though, that we have pretty much followed. (When I say pretty much, I'm referring to Becca and her suffer dude, but come on…they are in love!)

Chicks before dicks.

**Songs:**

**Mission impossible theme**

**So what do you think of this story? More to come but I can't tell you when cuz school has been crazy lately! Eeep! Survivors on! I personaly don't like ozzy or coah! Anyways, tell me what you think.**

**REVIEW!**

**Password:ice age**

**Question: do you have a friend you have known since..birth? I do! and I love her with all my heart! :D**


	2. Chapter 2Picture Perfect

**Sorry I take so long to update but I have been busy with school lately.. so far I have had a music, French and English exam and now I only have one more left for geography before I can move into my next semester it will be an easy semester for me :D English and math again, then business gym and science ;) on with the story!**

**I do not own twilight or any of SMs characters but I do own the other characters and the plot **

Chapter two- Picture Perfect

Leah and I went downstairs and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Girls, Harry and I are going out, we might be back in a few hours be good okay?" Sue came into the kitchen with her shoes and coat on, holding her purse.

"Okay mom and we will," Leah rolled her eyes.

Sue kissed both our heads and walked to the front door.

"Try not to burn the house down while we are gone either!" Harry joked.

"HEY THAT WAS ONE TIME!" Leah and I both yelled in sync. We looked at each other and ginned.

"WHAT!" Sue yelled as Harry pulled her out the door.

It shut and we were left in silence.

"….so what should we do…" I asked Leah.

"…I don't know…there's nothing to do here…" she said.

"We could go for a walk?" I suggested.

"Ah, what the heck!" Leah shrugged. We sprang up from our chairs and raced to the door. I pulled on my boots and coat and yanked open the door.

"WAIT!" Leah yelled sprinting upstairs while pulling on her coat. She came back downstairs with her coat on and a camera in her hand. I smiled.

"Oh ya! Let the fun immaturity begin!" I exclaimed.

We hoped down her steps and began walking down the road. Half and hour later we were still walking around La Push, taking dumb pictures and laughing like maniacs. Soon we ended up at the beach. We raced to the water and I won. Leah was fast, but I was faster!

"HAHA! I'm STILL more amazing!" I bragged.

"Whatever kid! At least I can drive!" she retorted and hip checked me. She was scrolling through the pictures from today and chuckling every few seconds.

"HEEEEEEY!" I heard three voices shout at the same time Leah and I were tackled to the ground. I squirmed out from the dog pile and turned around to see everyone else getting up. Jake, Embry and Quil decided to join us…

"ooooo! A camera!" Quil squealed stealing it from Leah.

"HEY!" she shouted frowning, and crossing her arms.

"Say cheese Lee!" Embry said as him and Quil threw their arms around her. Quil held out the camera at arms length and then it flashed.

"Lemme see!" Quil whined as Embry stole it from him and showed it to Leah.

"WOAH! PHOTOBOMB!" Embry exclaimed amused, pointing at the screen on the camera.

For the next hour, the five of us pranced around the beach like idiots.

"It's not working…" I said frustrated.

Jacob grabbed it and tried to take a picture of Leah and I again.

"I think the memory card is full…"Jacob explained.

"Haha wouldn't surprise me," Leah laughed. She took it from him and we all collapsed on the ground together.

We were all on our back looking up at the sky.

"That one looks like a duck," Embry pointed.

"Those ones look like spoons," Leah pointed to different clouds.

"No they don't! Those are totally forks!" Jacob argued.

We had been doing this for a few minuets now.

"uh…guys…don't wanna ruin the moment but those look like rain clouds," I stated pointing in another direction. There was a huge area of the sky taken up, by what looked like, one big black cloud.

"Guess we better get going," Quil suggested.

"Ya, I'm going to Leah's k?" I told Jake.

"Ya okay I'm going to Quil's," he responded.

We all got up and went our separate ways.

_**Ring-a-ding-dong! Ring-a-ding-dong!**_

Leah fished her phone out of her pocket to answer her text.

"It's Ally. She wants to hang out. Are you up to having my crazy friends come over tonight with us?" Leah asked.

"Sure! I love your friends!" I agreed. They all may be much older than me, but we all get along great!

"Okay, cool. I'll tell Ally and Sasha to get some movies, Kim will be in charge of snacks and we will provide the house and the games," Leah smiled and began texting away furiously.

We made it inside Leah's house just a few minuets before it started to pour. It was around lunchtime so Leah and I raided the cupboards for something to eat.

"How about soup?" she suggested. I looked at the can. Cream of mushroom…

"Ew..no thanks.." I answered. I opened the fridge door.

"Grilled cheese?"

"Do we have lunch meat ham?" Leah asked from the pantry.

I peered closer into the fridge.

"Yupperonni ,"

"Okay I'll turn on the stove and get the pan. Can you get out the ingredients?" she asked.

"Of course and ingredients? What are we? Making a cake?" I teased.

"Oh you know what I mean!" she waved her hand dismissively.

I got out the butter, cheese, bread and lunchmeat. Leah and I buttered the bread. We have a little grilled cheese system going on here. She puts in the bread. I put the two singles cheese slices and a piece of meat on it. Then she puts on the other piece of bread, waits a minuet and flips it.

We eat our food before heading to the hallway to look at her games.

"Okay…we have Battle Ship, Buckaroo, Connect Four, Mouse Trap, Monopoly…."

"Monopoly Sponge Bob, Sorry, Life, Twister and a deck of cards," I finish.

"Let's not play Monopoly cuz we never finish a game," Leah cut those games out.

"and Battle Ship and Connect Four are two player games," I moved them aside.

"Well Mouse Trap is missing to many pieces to count and Buckaroo and Sorry are boring…" Leah piled them on top of battle ship.

"I think we would get distracted with Life like we do in Monopoly so…"

"That leaves Twister and a deck of cards," Leah pulled them out and we shoved all the other games back on the shelf.

"Perfect, between these and the Wii, we will have a crazy night!" I smirked.

"Let's go over to your house and grab your stuff before the girls get here," Leah suggested.

"Okay,"

We went outside and got in her little black car. She drove to my house in record time. We skipped up the little path to the door walked in.

"Hey dad!" I called out.

"Hey honey! Come back to get your stuff? Hate to say I told you so," he said from the kitchen. Leah and I walked in there as I said:

"Then don't say it!"

My dad wasn't alone though. Harry and Sue sat at the table, all three of the adults with a cup of coffee.

"Hey mom, dad, the girls are also sleeping over tonight okay?" Leah informed them.

"Fine, just don't make to much of a mess and when everyone goes to bed, try and keep it down," Sue

said.

"No problem. Now we need to get back home. The girls will be over soon," Leah explained.

"We will be here if you need us," Harry called as we walked out into the hallway and down to the end. I pushed open my door and grabbed my bag before we rushed back to the door and outside.

"What movies do you think Ally and Sasha rented…"I asked nervously.

"Oh god! Who knows but I hope they didn't get anything stupid," she replied.

She turned on the radio and _International Love_ by pit bull and Chris Brown came on. I turned the knob so the music was blasting.

"SHE PUT IT DOWN LIKE NEW YORK CITY! I NEVER SLEEP!..." Leah and I sang our hearts out on the way back to her house.

There was a guy walking around in the rain and he looked at us weird but we ignored him. Then we passed a car with 4 grade 11 or 12 guys in it and Leah honked and waved knowing who they were. They laughed and did the same.

"WE ARE SO AMAZING!" I shouted over the music. Leah laughed and we pulled into her driveway just as the song ended.

We skipped inside and up to her room, where I dumped my bag on her floor. Then we went downstairs to wait for Leah's friends.

**SONGS**

**Fun song-spongebob squarepants!**

**International love-Chris Brown ft. Pit bull**

**Ok so I finally got a second chapter up! Please tell me what you think! its march break and I'm sick…sucks huh? I feel TERRIBLE! But I will work on the third chapter anyway just for you people..(if anyones actually reading this..)**

**REVIEW!**

**Password: Twister**

**Question: What are you doing for march break?**


End file.
